1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image forming apparatuses such as a copying machine, a printer or a facsimile, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus capable of recording additional information such as desired characters or marks in addition to a document image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, copying machines conventionally known comprise one capable of recording additional information such as the date and the name of a company in addition to an inherent document image (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette Nos. 258575/1985 and 53665/1986).
The conventional copying machine capable of recording additional information uses a variety of keys of an operation panel so as to input additional information. In addition, it is so constructed that a plurality of additional information is previously stored in a memory and desired additional information is called by a function key or the like of the operation panel.
In a system of inputting additional information and calling additional information in a memory by a key operation, however, only particular additional information such as numerals and characters can be inputted and desired additional information is only selected from additional information previously stored. Accordingly, it is impossible to input a figure having an arbitrary shape, for example, a logotype of a company or a seal of a user as additional information and to record the same.
Furthermore, an additional information recording device provided in the conventional copying machine is constructed to have an ink sheet and a thermal print head. However, a medium-speed or high-speed type copying machine which cannot lower the speed at which paper is conveyed as the disadvantage in that it is difficult to clearly record additional information.